


【JPSS】没有如果<特别篇/相性100问>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: Lof 太爱屏我了……最近的章节大家都说虐，但老实说，亲世代的话只要是比较忠于原着都不太可能甜…… 不过，继续发刀下去恐怕会被大家阿瓦达，只好把这个傻白甜100问提上行程～当然，这个特别篇本来安排在完结后才码，因此当中可能会有一点剧透。但真的只有一点点点点点(※←跟之后有关的内容)。





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> Lof 太爱屏我了……  
>   最近的章节大家都说虐，但老实说，亲世代的话只要是比较忠于原着都不太可能甜…… 不过，继续发刀下去恐怕会被大家阿瓦达，只好把这个傻白甜100问提上行程～  
>   当然，这个特别篇本来安排在完结后才码，因此当中可能会有一点剧透。但真的只有一点点点点点(※←跟之后有关的内容)。

太后：大家好，欢迎来到《没有如果》特别篇《詹石相性100问》的录制现场！我是你们的低智写手兼今天节目的主持人飞翎落，欢迎大家！  
观众：谁要看你！？快点把教授跟詹姆请上来！  
太后：各位，(叹气) 你们太小看哀家了。作为《没有如果》世界的梅林2.0，今天的嘉宾又怎会只有詹石夫夫？(得意)来，掌声欢迎，佛地魔王(LV)！鲁休思·马份(LM)！天狼星、雷古勒斯·布莱克(SB/RB)！跩哥·马份(DM)！哈利·波特(HP)！还有，我们《没有如果》的主角，詹姆·波特(JP)！赛佛勒斯·石内卜(SS)！  
观众：(激动) 啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊！  
太后：(惊恐) 大家冷静一点！！我们的录影时间很珍贵的！！！各位！！！  
观众：(仍然激动) 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
跩哥伸出手指放在嘴前，做出嘘声的动作。  
观众们顿时停了，一脸花痴，正忙着深呼吸。  
太后：(鬆一口气) 来，特约嘉宾请在台下第一排就座，若我们主角们有任何不诚实的地方，欢迎吐槽。(引路) 对，两位主角，台上坐下。  
LV：(冷哼) 没想到我佛地魔王也会有当配角的一天。  
太后：请黑魔王放心，小的之后绝对会给您跟鲁休思码番外。  
LM：你知道欺骗黑魔王的代价吧？  
太后：(陪笑) 当然，当然。  
SS：(不耐) 访谈究竟在什么时候开始？  
太后：(陪笑×2) 教授稍安勿躁，马上开始。(嘟哝)怎么我这梅林2.0这么窝囊？

1 请问您的名字？  
SS：(不耐) 你刚才不是说过了吗？也许我可以送你一瓶记忆力魔药。  
太后：(画圈圈) 这些都是从网上搜来的传统问题，我也没办法啊……  
JP：詹姆·波特、赛佛勒斯·波特。  
SS：波特先生，我什么时候改姓了？  
JP：(笑) 我们连女儿都有了※，自然就是一家人。  
SS：(微笑) 那好吧，石内卜先生。

2 您的年龄是？  
JP：死时21岁。  
SS：38。

3 您的性别是？  
SS：难道你是百合写手？  
太后：我…… (颓废) 好吧，我是耽美写手，你们两位自然也是男人。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
JP：勇敢、冲动。  
SS：阴沉、冷静。

5 对方的性格呢？  
JP：我觉得…… 他是一个既骄傲又自卑的人。  
SS：愚蠢、鲁莽、自大、自恋、自以为是、自作聪明。  
LM：典型的葛来分多性格。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
JP：一年级入学前，在列车上。  
SS：第五卡车厢。  
太后：哇教授记忆力真好！还是你特别记得跟詹姆有关的事？  
SS：(面无表情，但耳朵红了) 除了克拉和高尔，史莱哲林的记性也不会差。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
JP：……  
SS：头发比鸟巢还乱。  
JP：……  
太后：詹姆？  
JP：……可以跳过这题吗？  
太后：(坚决) 不可以！  
JP：就…… 跟大部分人对他的第一印象一样。  
太后：天狼星，你对教授的第一印象是怎样的？  
SB：油腻而又营养不良的黑蝙蝠？  
RB：(皱眉) 哥哥！  
SB：(耸肩) 我只是老实而已。  
太后：(怪笑) 所以，詹姆你对教授的第一印象也是这样吗？  
JP：(尴尬地笑) 就…… 差不多。

8 喜欢对方哪一点？  
JP：(深情) 很爱我。他是真的很爱我，比任何人都更爱我。  
SS：(耳朵又红了) …… 我也不知道。  
太后：(抬头思考) 也对，詹姆·波特可是HP世界有名的渣攻，以教授你的条件，动动手指就有一大堆比他好的小攻小受们排队等着上你的床……  
LM：(痛心疾首) 就是啊，我当初也是这样跟他说。  
太后：(挑眉) L 爹你可别说别人，你忘了是谁给你选老婆的吗？  
LV 默默地拨出魔杖。  
太后：V殿若你阿瓦达了我，那就没人给你们写番外。若你咒咒虐了我，我一个手抖虐鲁休思就不好了。  
LM：为什么是虐我？  
太后：因为虐在你身，痛在他心啊～  
JP：(喃喃自语) 我真的这么差吗？当年我也算是葛来分多王子啊……

9 讨厌对方的哪一点？  
JP：赛佛太爱把责任揽在自己身上了。他一直觉得是自己害死了我跟莉莉，但就算他不说，谁又能保证佛地魔一定不会知道？(握着SS的手) 在我做了那些事之后，他还愿意去想办法护着我。其实，他已经做得很足够了。  
SS：葛来分多那一点。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好吗？  
JP：好，当然好。  
SS：还不错。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
JP：赛佛。  
SS：詹姆。

12 希望被对方怎么称呼呢？  
JP：亲爱的、老公之类的，“詹姆” 不够亲密。  
SS：若我这样叫你，你真的会高兴吗？  
JP：…… 不会。  
SS：我的话，赛佛就可以。

13 如果以动物比喻您觉得对方是？  
JP：豹。孤高而强大。  
SS：狮子，有勇无谋的那种。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会选择？  
JP：魔药材料。  
SS：护发魔药。

15 自己想要什么礼物？  
JP：(憧憬) 一个热情的赛佛。  
SS：魔药材料。  
JP：(得意) 看我多了解赛佛！  
LM/RB/DM：谁不知道赛佛勒斯(教父)最爱魔药材料！？

16 对对方哪里不满吗？一般是怎样的事情？  
JP：(摸下巴，认真思考) 不太坦诚吧。很多事情赛佛都会选择自己承受，老实说，我很希望跟他一起背负那些。  
SS：(有点感动) 他就是太冲动，葛来分多的通病。

17 您的毛病？  
JP：赛佛说了，冲动啊。  
SS：有时候不太擅于表达。

18 对方的毛病是？  
JP：如果太爱我算是一种毛病，就是那个。  
SB：詹姆，你这也太肉麻了。  
JP：(苦笑) 天狼星，难道你就未曾试过有那么一刻，宁愿雷古勒斯不爱你吗？  
SB 沉默了，RB 把手覆上SB 的手背。  
SS：过于珍惜。他总是怕我受伤，彷彿我是琉璃做的。  
RB：他们是在变相晒恩爱吗？  
SB：我们可以直接晒一下。(抱着RB亲吻)  
观众：啊啊啊啊啊！黑兄弟啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

19 对方做的什么事会让您不快？  
JP：跟那只白孔雀太亲密，而且相比起我们的女儿※，他还比较疼爱那两只小白孔雀※。  
DM：岳父，请容我提醒你，其中一只小白孔雀是你儿子的丈夫※。  
JP：而另外一只小白孔雀喜欢我儿子的丈夫、他的兄长※。  
LV：(瞄向黑兄弟) 喜欢自己的兄弟有问题吗？  
SS：除了他像现在这么蠢之外，就是以那只狗为先。  
太后：雷古勒斯夹在中间好可怜……  
RB：(挑眉) 赛佛勒斯也很疼我儿子啊，你怎么就不说？  
SS：因为你儿子也是那只蠢狗的儿子啊※。

20 您做的什么事会让对方不快？  
JP：以前的话，只要我提起天狼星他就不太高兴。现在主要是我常去看儿子女儿。  
SS：那已经算是跟蹤了。  
HP：(紧张) 爸你常跟蹤我！？  
JP：放心，你们两口子的亲密时间我不会在的。  
太后：(挑眉) 所以赛佛勒斯你是在妒忌哈利跟你自己的女儿？  
SS：(面无表情地脸红) 我的确对女儿冷淡一点，但不代表我不爱她。不过波特先生总觉得要常常嘘寒问暖细心呵护才是爱。

21 您们的关系到了哪种程度？  
JP：一种就只欠婚礼的程度。  
观众：(起哄) 求婚！求婚！求婚！  
JP：(无奈) 我可不想被当众拒绝……  
太后：你们放过詹姆吧，哀家作证，詹姆私底下都求婚三十多次了。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
JP：活米村。

23 那时两人间的气氛怎么样？  
JP：还不错。  
SS：有点尴尬。

24 那时进展到何种地步？  
JP：牵手、接吻。

25 经常去的约会地点是哪里？  
JP 沉默了。  
SS：(露出自嘲的笑容) 万应室、我家※。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
JP 还是沉默着。  
SS：我们不曾为对方庆祝过生日。

27 是由哪一方告白的？  
JP：我。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
JP：喜欢到愿意为他去死，每次他伤心时都宁愿他不再爱我。  
SS：为他活下去。  
太后：(认真) 当初詹姆被杀后，你不是为女儿活下去的吗？  
SS 苦笑着，看着詹姆，轻轻摇头。  
JP 眼眶红了，握着SS 的手。  
太后作为梅林2.0，想起詹姆重生前赛佛勒斯的结局，也红了眼睛。  
观众：100问你发什么刀！！！！！

29 那么，您爱对方吗？  
JP：爱。  
SS：(也许是受刚才影响，异常直接) 我也爱。

30 对方说什么会让您没法拒绝？  
JP：现在我基本上不会拒绝他。  
SS：若我真要拒绝他说什么也没用。  
JP：但其实他很少完全拒绝我。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，您会怎么做？  
JP：他不会变心的。我比他先死17年，若要变心早就变了。  
SS 沉默了，JP 看着他的侧脸，伸手将他拥入怀中。  
JP：我喜欢过莉莉，但我爱的，永远是你。

32 能原谅对方的变心吗？  
JP：(苦笑) 我没资格怪他。  
SS：不会再原谅。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一个小时以上，您会怎么办？  
JP：找哈利。  
太后：？？  
JP：找到哈利就能找到他老公。  
DM：找我？  
JP：赛佛勒斯通常都是在你爸那，你爸通常在你那。  
DM：所以我跟哈利身后常常都跟着两只鬼魂？  
JP：放心，我跟那只白孔雀不会同时出现的。如果不在马份那，就是在雷古勒斯那。  
SS：他也差不多。不是在哈利那，就是在乔碧娜(女儿)那，再不然就是在那只蠢狗那里。  
太后：所以你们应该常常相遇吧？詹姆去找哈利时，赛佛勒斯去跩哥那找鲁休思；詹姆去找天狼星时，赛佛勒斯在雷古勒斯那？  
SB：(点头) 简单来说就是这样。其实他们常常一起来找我和哥哥，然后坚持只是刚好要去一样的地方。

34 您最喜欢对方身体的那一部分？  
JP：腰。  
太后：(心心眼) 教授的腰有什么特别？？  
JP：手感很好，而且…… (被SS 捂着嘴)  
SS：手。  
太后：原来教授是手控！？

35 对方性感的表情是？  
JP：在我身下，红着脸咬牙忍耐的样子。  
SS 脸红中。  
太后：(调戏) 教授，詹姆性感的表情呢？  
SS 明显的不想回答。  
JP：说吧，赛佛，我也想知道。  
SS：(豁出去) 打魁地奇、战斗时认真的样子。  
SB：(惊讶) 你不是常说魁地奇是愚蠢的运动吗？

36 两个人在一起最让您觉得心跳的事是？  
JP：并肩而坐。  
LM：波特你什么时候变得这么小言？  
LV：Luc，经过这一切后，你不觉得平静才是最幸福的吗？  
LM 望向LV，微笑着点头。  
SS：被他抱在怀里。  
太后：教授你这样说太受了。  
SS：我连女儿都生了，谁都知道我比较常当受。

37 您曾向对方说谎吗？您擅于说谎吗？  
JP：我答应了他的事常常都办不到…… (闭眼深呼吸才张开眼) 如果说是故意骗他的话…… 只有一次。无论对象是谁，葛来分多不太擅长说谎。  
SS：史莱哲林没有不擅长说谎的，但说不说谎是我们自己的选择。  
太后：所以翻译过来是没有吗？  
观众：看破不说破！

38 什么时候觉得最幸福？  
JP：抱着赛佛。  
SS：被他抱着。

39 曾经吵过架吗？  
SS：我是史莱哲林，他是葛来分多。  
JP：所以当然有。

40 都是些什么样的争吵呢？  
JP：其实都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
太后：也对，你们俩在大事上都是直接分手……

41 之后如何和好呢？  
JP：自然就好了。当然，通常是我先示好。  
太后：(耸肩) 没办法，谁叫史莱哲林都是一群傲娇。  
LV：(挑眉) 你说什么？  
太后：黑魔王您自己想想看，鲁休思、跩哥、雷古勒斯、教授，还有阁下，哪个不傲娇？  
LM：其实…… 她说得对。

42 转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
JP：我们都已经放弃了转世，只希望能永远在一起。  
观众：(疯狂) 永远！！！！  
太后：(理智) 但是，你们就不怕无尽的时间会磨掉你们的爱吗？  
JP：(笑) 鲁莽的葛来分多想不了这么多。  
太后：(望向SS) 那你呢？  
SS：怕，但如果不赌一场，我绝不甘心。

43 什么时候会让您觉得自己是被爱着的？  
JP：赛佛为我牺牲时。  
SS：我死后，一张开眼就看到他那张脸。

44 什么时候会让您觉得他已经不爱我了？  
JP：他眼里连恨都没有的时候。  
SS：他隐瞒我们的关係时。  
JP：(看着SS 微笑)现在所有人都知道了。

45 您的爱情表现方式是？  
JP：经历这一切后，我发现最好的方法就是陪着他。  
SS：帮助他不被葛来分多式勇气害死。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
JP：我…… 不太认识花……  
SS：他怎么会跟花相配？

47 两人之间有相互隐瞒的事吗？  
JP：曾经有。  
SS：现在还有。  
JP：什么！？赛佛，你瞒着我什么？  
LM：你为什么觉得赛佛勒斯会告诉你？

48 您有何种情结？  
JP：我见到赛佛就想抱着他。  
观众：(激动) 抱一个！抱一个！抱一个！！！  
SS：被他抱着。  
观众：(超激动) 快抱！抱十个！！！

49 两人的关系是公开还是极密？  
JP：公开啊。  
SS：以前极密。  
JP：(可怜) 赛佛……

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远？  
JP：能。  
SS：我的话能。  
JP：我的话也能。

 

太后：上半场终于结束了！要到后50 题了！大家兴奋吗？  
观众：兴奋！！！！！  
太后：哀家作为一个清水写手，大家不曾在文中见过小车车吧？来，快过来看！太后要带你们走进詹石夫夫的夜间生活！！！  
SB：其实不只夜间。  
RB：你永远找不到他们的规律。  
LM：想做就做，我跟Voldy 也是这样啊。  
DM：上次他们约了我跟哈利后直接爽约。  
太后：在办事？  
DM：(嫌弃) 我们才不会试图去找原因。  
SB：不过基本上他们会爽约都是因为这个。  
RB：(点头) 平时赛佛勒斯是绝对不会容许自己爽约。  
JP：Hey，别假装你们不会这样！  
观众：快到下半场！！！！  
太后：好！事不宜迟，我们马上开始！

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
JP：他心血来潮时我才会当受。  
SS：女儿是我生的。  
太后：所以翻译一下，詹姆一般是攻、教授一般是受，但间中也会换一下？  
JP 点头。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
SS：自然而然就定了。  
JP：(笑) 因为赛佛比较害羞。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
JP：满意！  
SS：还不错。

54 初次H的地点？  
SS：(板脸) 万应室。

55 当时的感觉？  
JP：头晕目眩。  
SS：幸运、幸福。

56 当时对方的样子？  
JP：诱人。  
SS：性感。

57 初\夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
JP：需要再睡一会吗，我可以替你请假。  
LM：(挑眉) 那时候怎么不怕被人知道？  
SS：所以他一说完就后悔了。  
JP：(沉默了一下)…… 你那时候就感觉到了？  
SS：(望向太后，但握着JP 的手用力掐了一下) 不用。  
太后：(迟钝) ？？  
SS：我的第一句話。

58 每星期H的次数？  
JP：不知道，都是想做就做。  
SS：史莱哲林不会花时间统计这个。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
JP：自然是越多越好。  
SS：三四次吧。  
JP：这么少！？  
DM：(痛心疾首) 岳父，你已经算幸福了。  
HP：你教父说的是三四次，不是三四个晚上！  
太后：(双眼发光) 小龙你一个晚上做多少次？  
DM：(认真回想) 一个晚上三次吧，毕竟我持久力还是够的，才不像那些一夜七次的早泄男。  
太后：(八卦) 那黑兄弟呢？  
SB：雷古勒斯不会拒绝我，但我也不想累着他，一周十次左右吧。  
观众：哇！！！！！  
LV：Luc，你说这群年轻人体力这么差？  
太后：(兴奋) 那你们多少次！？！？！？  
LM：我们真的统计不了，都是随心。  
太后：有多随心？  
LM：不顾时间，不管地点。  
太后：例如呢？例如呢？？？  
LM：倒角巷、风雅牌巫师服装店……  
观众：啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！  
LV：(邪笑) 不要浪费屏蔽咒啊。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
JP：…… 就是H 啊。  
SS：还能有别的吗？

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
JP：(脸红) …… 生殖器。  
SS：腰。

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
JP：腰、喉结。  
SS：(微微邪笑) 乳头。  
太后：没想到你是这样的詹姆！？  
JP：(脸非常红) 这又不是由我决定的！  
太后/DM：(摇头) 啧啧啧，太受了太受了。  
HP 眯起眼睛，吹了DM 耳朵一下。  
DM 全身弹了一下，马上盖着耳朵，脖子完全红了。  
SB：你看起来也没多攻啊。  
DM：那你又有多攻？  
LM 向RB 打眼色，RB 露出恶作剧的笑容，伸手放在SB 的大腿上，SB 马上了抖一下。  
LM：(挑眉) 你看起来也没多攻啊。  
SB：(脸红)大腿总比耳朵好吧？你老公又怎样？  
LM：他最敏感的自然是让我快活的地方。  
DM：而且雷古勒斯只是在手放上去而已，哈利可是吹了一下。(伸手把HP想弄他耳垂的手包在手里，把人拉进怀里亲吻)  
观众：啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
太后：少爷很会派发福利啊。  
RB：(卖乖) 别生气了，哥哥。(坐在SB 腿上，并在他脸上印下一吻)  
观众：德哈！黑兄弟！德哈！黑兄弟！  
LM：怎么没人喊伏卢？  
LV 会心一笑，站起来并把LM 拉起，拥抱着来个法式湿吻。手也在LM 的臀部色情地揉弄。  
观众：伏卢伏卢伏卢伏卢伏卢！！！！！  
JP：(试探) 赛佛，我们……  
SS：(冷漠) 想也别想。  
JP：(嘟哝) 我们怎么变配角了……  
SS 板着脸，快速地在JP 的下巴啄了一下。  
太后：(超激动) 噢！！！！教授竟然主动了！！！！！！！！！  
观众：什么！？！？！？再来一次！！！！  
JP：(傲娇) 谁叫你们都不看我们。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
JP：美好得不真实。  
SS：性感。  
太后：教授您这是一个词…… (被瞪)

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
JP：喜欢。  
SS：嗯。

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
JP：我们的床啊。  
SS：以前是万应室。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
JP：倒角巷听起来就很不错。  
SS：我们的床就很好。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
JP：后。  
RB：之前赛佛勒斯有告诉过我，你常常在洗澡时——  
JP：(失落) 所以他现在不再让我跟他一起洗澡。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
JP：其实不算约定，但如果我把他做晕过去后还继续下去，他第二天肯定不会理我。  
太后：(看着SS) 所以做晕是可以接受的？  
SS：(脸红) 现在比较不会出现这种状况了。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
JP 第N 次沉默。  
SS：没有。  
JP：(瞄向HP) 我说没有你们也不会相信啊……

70 对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
JP：反对。  
SS：不赞同“至少”要得到肉体，但得到肉体总比什么也没有好。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎么做？  
JP：杀了他。  
SS：酷刑咒，直接弄疯。  
观众：教授好酷啊！

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
JP：不会。  
SS：以前会，但现在不会。(瞄了JP 一眼) 以他的脸皮，怎么可能会觉得不好意思？

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……」并要求H，您会？  
JP：(鸡皮疙瘩) 打昏，绝对是冒认的。  
SS：直接阿瓦达。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
JP：当然。  
SS：…… 擅长配合。

75 那么对方呢 ？  
JP：跟我很合。  
SS：没有比较对象，就算他再烂我也不知道。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
JP：什么也不用说，只要他愿意呻吟出来就好。  
SS：叫我名字。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
JP：其实我喜欢看他忍耐的表情。  
太后：你不是说想听他呻吟吗？  
JP：(傻笑) 人总是矛盾的。  
SS：(小声) 想要我的表情。

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
JP：不可以。  
SS 摇头。

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？  
JP：没有。  
SS 摇头。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
JP：他通常都不会主动索求。  
SS：病了，给他熬魔药。

81 您对强奸怎么看？  
JP：禽兽才会干的行为。  
SS：值得我给他几个咒咒虐。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
JP：知道自己是在利用他的感情。※  
SS：想到他是莉莉的丈夫。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
JP：没有。虽然我很想试试，不过我们很少在特别的场所做。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
JP：(笑) 有。※  
观众：什么！！！！！！  
太后：(笑) 所以你们记得要继续支持《没有如果》～  
观众：你终于要写肉了吗！？  
太后：你们猜啊～

85 那时攻方的表情？  
JP：内心是痛苦的，但看起来不太。  
SS：(苦笑) 其实看起来也是。

86 攻方有过强奸的行为吗？  
JP：没有。

87 当时受方的反应是？  
太后：既然没有，这题就跳过吧。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
JP：赛佛啊。  
SS：我在这方面没理想。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
JP：当然。  
SS：还好。  
SB：来参加的谁会说不符合？  
太后：(嘟哝) 也对，要不然得跪榴梿壳。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
JP：魔杖算吗？  
太后：(兴奋)用魔杖干嘛？虽然长但很细……  
SS：清洁咒。  
太后：……

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
JP：15岁。  
SS：快16岁。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
JP：是。  
SS 点头。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
JP：嘴巴。  
SS：…… 后颈。  
JP：而且要站在前方吻下去。  
太后：看来教授是个喜欢被占有的主。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
JP：后颈啊。  
SS：手。  
太后：(点头) 教授果然是手控。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
JP：我自称 “你的詹姆”。  
SS：叫出来。

96 H时您会想些什么呢？  
JP：什么也想不到。  
SS：一样。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
JP：一两次，要不然赛佛会昏。  
SS：废话不用说。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
JP：一般是自己。  
SS：他。  
JP：我常嫌他慢。

99 对您而言H是？  
JP：爱的表现。  
SS：被渴望的方式。

100 请对恋人说一句话。  
JP：(深情) 我也许不是一个好情人，但我会用尽我的能力来爱你。  
SS：(害羞，瞄向旁边，语速极快) 你是我的唯一。  
观众：啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

太后：作为主持人，我一定要为大家争取福利。  
观众：(起哄) 亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！  
太后：(打停止手势) 只要你们亲一个，我就给你们写一个甜甜蜜蜜的番外！  
JP：(笑) 赛佛，看来我们也逃不过(把人拉进怀中亲吻)。  
观众&太后：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！  
只见SS 被亲吻的同时掏出魔杖，一挥——  
观众：教授呢？詹姆呢？去哪了！？！？！？！？！？

 

 

～完～


End file.
